A different fate a boku no hero fanfiction
by Gi3i ks6nti3w
Summary: its about a boy who was born in a world full of people able to use powers which was called QUIRKS but this boy was without quirks and powerless. his aspirations was to be a hero how would he accomplish this without any powers but really though is he powerless join izuku journey to be become much more than a hero
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction everrr and its gonna be bad hopefully not that bad its farfetched.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters**

PROLOQUE

a four year old izuku walked out of the room with an expressionless face out of the room where they conducted test for quirks, izuku walk out of the rom with his mother who was crying

it seems that Izuku was born without quirks, although there are cases where the quirks manifest later on but those cases doctors can immediately identify it but in case of izuku he was deem worthless

"Hey isnt that ...?

"poor child..."

"seemed like he's one of the unlucky group "

Whispers were heard when they walked passed the other testers

Inko look at her son and it broke her heart to see the lack of life in his eyes

"I'm sorry but your son has no quirks..."

these words sunk deep into Izuku mind as he cannot accept the reality but no matter how much he tried to escape the reality he has to accept that he doesn't have any quirks and he feared that without quirks in this world where 99.9 percent all have quirks what would his future be...

CHAPTER 1

A MEETING

A Few years passed and Izuku was around seven years of age, school was over and he took the usual road to his home, after he passed one corner he heard a muffled cough he looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small faint figure that seemed to have fallen down . Urged by his curiosity, he cautiously walked towards it and after a few steps he saw that the shadow that seemed to have fallen was unexpectedly a little girl

The girl seemed to be around his age she had a very delicate appearance and her her hair was tied in a pony tail. her clothes was damaged with visible bruises all over her body . although she had fallen over she was still conscious. she tried to get up but was having difficulty

Izuku hurried over to her , tried to help her get up.." Are you okay?"

the girl seemed surprise as she looked at him. At that time Izuku got a good look of her face and saw the appearance of the little girl

she look very delicate but her features would shock people

seeing Izuku with his caring and gentle nature surprised and whether it was his gentle gaze or her affinity with him she quickly calmed down

"Are you okay" Izuku ask again

the little girl repplied " people are chasing me, they will arrive soon. SAVE ME!

hearing these words Izuku was shocked out of his mind

he lifted the girl and after lifting her he carried her, in his mind he needed to go to public places with a lot of people and by screaming "help" sooner or later heroes will arrive

the little girl was confused at first but she figure out what he was thinking and ask him "what are your quirks?"

Izuku seemed to be affected and the girl sensed that something was wrong she muttered "I'M SORRY'

Izuku replied "its fine, actually i am quirkless" with a self deprecating smile

"What? let go of me, you'll die if they find us, aren't ypu scared? how?"

the girl was bewildered at his action.

"how can I abandoned someone who needs help? you know I've always wanted to be a hero... but wiyh me being quirkless thats seems like an impossible task and if i abandoned you here forget about being a hero how can i even called myself a Man so no matter what i'll help you"

"you're an idiot" was her reply and she remain silent

As they were escaping in the place where the girl fall a group of people appeared there "where is she? i smelled her scent was here and ohh! There's another person?

and unpleasantly voice sounded "did someone already rescued her?"

"Impossible, if she was already rescued we would have already been captured! Find HER...

In a flash all them disappeared

Izuku was still carrying the girl in his back and reach a park, but it was late in the afternoon and it was desolate of people and this made him very uneasy.. he realized that they would've have already been discovered by the people chasing them and the park was his last option. The girl also realized this and the weird thing was she was perfectly calm...

"There you are young bastard" a husky unpleasant voice sounded in the area and before Izuku realized it he was surrounded by all sides

"We thought we were a goner but just a little boy playin hero, hahahahahahaha, little girl just come with us and we won't hurt your little hero too badly, maybe we will just cripple him hahahahahahah!"

Izuku was scared but still he put her down behind his back and stand in a protective stance with determination in his eyes

"hahahahahahaha" the group of people laugh at his action

the little girl was stuned and there was a slight smile on her face which everyone failed to notice

"You really are an idoit a big idoit, tell me your name?" she said suddenly. This scared Izuku as he asked you're not giving up yet right"?

"of course not, aren't you going to protect me? My hero" she blinked innocently and hearing this sentence made Izuku blush

"Of course i will" was his replied

"then tell me your name?" she asked again

"izu Izuku Midoriya" he stammered a bit the girl smiled at him and he turned to face the group of people who were looking at him with disdain in their eyes

one of the people moved in a flash and was just about to crush his head into a pulp when all of a sudden he just fall unconscious and a slap mark was visible in his face and there a woman of a beautiful stature with an alluring body was right in front of the kids

the faces of the villains was ashen when they saw her,

she looked to Izuku with a gentle and caring look she said "boy i liked your attitude" and she knock him and the little girl unconscious

another two people appeared in that area and the group all fell to their feet

a person with a big stature just looking at him would make them feel like they are looking at a tall mountain(not literally a mountain it means in a sense that he's strong immovable )

"i do like him too, such a rare youngster and that little girl is quite a rare one herself" he said

"what do you expect she's my daughter" the other person replied he was lean and dress in a suit but looking at his eyes he seemed like a beast ready to swallow everything

"she's our daughter" the woman interjected the suit wearing man

"hahahaha she seem to be taken after you her stubbornness ..." the woman took a glance at her husband (the suit wearin man) and he swallowed his words

"hahahahaha lets talked after we took care of them first" he looked at the group of villains with a dangerous glint in his eyes

somewhere in a tall building the night stars are out and three people were standing and two children were unconscious

yes they were the three persons who rescued Izuku and the little girl

"you'll two be leaving town after tonight right?" the big stature man asked

"YES Almight" both the woman and the man replied

Sigh "I hope the best for all of you"

"we hope that you will find a worthy successor to carry on the mantle as well" the girl's mother said

A few moments of silent the girl's father asked you will be a teacher in the UA school right, to which Almight replied with a nod and says "although it will be long time before i actually join them, my priority now is to train my successor "

"when the time comes look after our daughter as well will ya?"

She then gently carried her daughter but before leaving she asked "what is his name?"

"I heard he said his name is Izuku Midoriya" the girl's father replied

"it's a nice name!" the mother said and then with a flash both of the husband and wife duo disappeared

And only Almight and an unconscious Izuku remain

"well then time for me to go as well" said Almight as he picked up Izuku and jumped off

**Uwaa hope you all enjoyed it and btw I got some inspirations for writing this from lots of other shows I've watched so stay tuned and please do give reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally done with chapter two and I don't know what to say abou this chapter except its so farfetched that when I was re reading it was just a really crazy work**

**And also about his age being 9 I just realized that "-" so lets just pretend that some of the kids here are really mature for their age**

**And just wnt to mention that this is just my crazy idea and just want to put it in writing, its gonna be a lot of different from the actual story, it will follow some but it will be different and please do enjoy this madman writing and do give out reviews **

CHAPTER 2

Izuku was lying in his bed and his mother was sitting next to his bedside with a bewildered look on her face full of confusion and fear

"dear madam, a group of robbers was trying to take him as hostage but as I was passing the streets and was able to save your son.." All might said with a smile

Inko was scared and glad at the same time as she hurriedly thank him and look after Izuku

"I need to go.." Allmight said as he left

He didn't explain what really happened and just told a random reason which was very strange

NEXT DAY

Izuku woke up from his bed screaming and Inko rushed to him asking what happen "are you okay?"

"ah ah where am I , am I death, mom why are you here? No no this this not look that I died I mean this is my house , my bed I remember someone came to rescue us and the girl ahh ahh where is she …. No no no was that a dream?" mumbled Izuku as his mother was starring at him and waited for him to calm

She explained to him that All might rescued him and that the group of robbers was apprehended

Izuku was shocked hearing this explanation but he didn't want to worry his mother so he didn't mention anything

"Ahhhhhh I forgot to ask her name?" shouted Izuku his mother ask him "who?" izuku replied " there was another person who help him before all might arrived and he forgot to ask that person's name"

His mother look at him strangely and just said that the next time you meet that person remember to thank them properly

Izuku nodded but he realized that he wont be able to meet that girl for a long period of time

"oh yeah I almost forgot All might left you something"

Huh

"All might! What is it ?"

"I don't know "

She handed him a package which contain a small figure of All might

Inko laugh as she shake her head and when out of the room

After she left out of the room Izuku pondered over why would the number one hero left him a figure of himself to a victim and he was checking the figure to find any thing strange or funny and he saw one button and the back of the figure that is covered up by the cape, his curiousity got the best of him as he pressed the button to which suddenly from the eyes of the figure it showed a picture more accurately a hologram of All might

"This is a recorded message I left here to you young man, I know of your aspirations to become a hero and I admire your qualities but to be a hero you need to be strong. I would have chosen you as one of my disciple and train you to be a hero that can protect the people from villains but Unfortunately for you you don't have any. This is cruel of me to say this but you have no possible way of becoming a hero. But your actions that day you can become a policeman they are also saving people lifes and you'll have a better future , this figure of mine will be like a recommendation letter to the head of the officers and you' ll be accepted .." the message ended and the figure returned to normal

Izuku stared blankly for a moments as tears dripped down from his eyes " I know, I know …" he mumbled

Next day he went to school and a lot of the students were booing at him '"hey look it's the trash he didn't die yet"

" could it be his quirks is lucky quirk… hahahahaha"

"SHUT UP ! YOU WANT TO DIE HUH?"

A loud young raspy voice was heard the group of students was silent as a blond haired kid with a mean look in his face walked towards Izuku.

His name is Bakugo and He was the strongest among his peers in his school and has a violent personality and his quirks is similar to his personality as he can make his sweats changed into Nitroglycerine and make them explode

And yet the strongest and most violent in the schools is best friend with the most useless person in the school

(blamed my imagination for this "_")

"Kacchan!"

Izuku called out to him

"yo how are you? Should you be moving about it heard it was pretty rough?" Bakugo asked

"fine fine" Izuku smiled at him and mumbled thank you under his breathe

"Bastard what are you thanking me for," bakugo replied with some annoyance in his tone

The class went on and no one was able to bully Izuku as Bakugo was there

As the last bell rung the school was over and everyone went to their respective homes or to hang out, Izuku didn't have friends so he packed up his bag and he went home halfway he asked " Kacchan ummm how long are you gonna follow me?"

"till ya reach home you bastard"

I'm fine I'm fine no need to worry about me I just need some time alone

He looked at Izuku and said "Deku you're not bothered by what they said right?

I'm fine , I just need some space, don't worry "

"fine" he replied as he went back

Izuku walked a few steps before he went to another direction opposite to his home it leads to a forest, he walk very fast even though it was very rough and he suddenly reach a tree where there was a simple tree house was built

He climbed up and silently gaze up as he muttered"is this my destiny? Oh fate why are you so cruel?"

Tears drip down from his eyes as he sat there

It was still noon and the sun hasn't even set yet when he suddenly saw a meteor shower in the sky

It was a sight to behold

For everyone in thie city , for every hero, for every villain it was just a beautiful meteor shower but for Izuku it was a monumental moment as during that time he heard a voice it was so soft , so gentle like a whisper it sounded like a mother trying to soothe her crying baby

"why are you so sad my dear child?" the voice asked

Izuku was like in a trance as he repliead "I am powerless to do anything"

The voice spoke again "my dear child you are many things but not powerless, you simply does not know your own potential! let me take you somewhere"

With that as if time flew backwards Izuku disappeared and reappeared in a dark void, everywhere was just empty and dark here the voice spoke again but there seem to be sadness accompanied with it

"long ago humans have reach the apex of both what you call them quirks and technology , it was period of a golden age of humans , powers were transferable from one person to another and in those periods there were brave warriors that fought to protect the people, they were similar to what you call them heroes but if there is good then there is also evil and there was one man who wanted to enslave all living beings he wanted to harvest all the powers of the most powerful warriors that existed during that time he almost succeeded but there was a group of 12 people who managed to destroy him physically, but he was already strong enough that even if his body was destroyed as long as he still have his soul he will be able to form back his physical body, realizing this the group of 12 brave warriors sacrifice their life to change the fate of every single living being by changing the very foundation of the world, and the golden age became the dark age and no one knows nothing about it but the soul of the accursed person managed to survive even that which seem impossible and he was in a state of slumber until now , I've managed to sensed him here , he's still weak and he's growing stronger as time goes on…. "

"but but but if that's the case how will we survive, there are strong heroes present but to beat that person how and why are you telling me this, there's a lot of more capable people out there I'm just a 9 year old kid" Izuku replied hurriedly

" as I said my dear child you are many things but weak, the 12 warriors who sacrifice themselves prepared a what you may called a backup plan that if one day he managed to survive then that plan would be initiated and a person would be chosen as the successors of the 12 warriors…"

"but I don't have any quirks!"

" your quirks were sealed during the time of your birth, sooner or later the seal will be broken by itself, at this moment I can only weaken the seal for you, but this should be enough for you at this time and you'll also receive the the legacy left by the warriors and as you grow up you will be able to undo the seal yourself,,,,,,,,

**now awaken my child and become the one you are destined to be ..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**This madman has finally wrote chapter 3 and please do enjoy it! **

**Warning its kinda super I don't know ummm weird, farfetched and yeah like me crazyyy**

**Enjoy the reading**

… 

Chapter 3

Izuku reappeared again in the same place as he was before and the meteor shower was still there, nothing seemed to change and it look as if he never left that place and all it was just a dream , Izuku would have probably believed that he was dreaming exceptfor a fact that in his palm there was a crystal that was the size of a baby's fist and it look like the shape of tears.

"huh, what the hell is going on?" izuku said with a look full of panicked and utter disbelief

But after a few moments it was also replaced by a look of excitement and motivation in his eyes

"that voice that voice it was so strange and what exactly is it? I seemed to have heard it somewhere but and what does it mean by successor,, and what did it say at the end_?" _he was full of doubts and as he pondered of what he had learnt and strangely he seemed to trust the voice like it was natural and he didn't seem to realized it himself

"it said that i was not weak, and I can have quirks as well, but my powers were sealed? Where is it this crystal and it look so strange like it was made from an actual tear but .." suddenly the pearl lit up with a violet color and before he could do anything it entered him in the middle of his brows

Izuku suddenly felt his entire body heating him and he felt like he was submerged in a hot red lava , his clothes started to burn and his skin was red hot, the pain was so unbearable that he could not even scream and he was just trying to hold on to his consciousness as he felt that if he didn't he would perish, the pain didn't last that long as it just slowly fade away and he felt tired that he fell asleep

After a few hours he was woken up to a buzzing sound from his back pack that he had toos in the corner of the tree house, and it was his mother calling him! She was worried as he didn't return home after school and was calling him he told her that he was fine and that he was playing with kacchan and would return home soon

After he put the mobile down he realized that he was but naked his features seem to be somewhat different although it is impossible to pinpoint it,

Suddenly he remembered the painful experience and it bring chills to spine

He checked his body and he realized that his skin seemed much stronger yet it look just as feeble as before and he seemed to be able to see much more clearly and his hearing also seemed to improved he was shocked and realized that it must be that the seal was weaken, he then picked up his phone and called kacchan to bring him clothes over to his place

After a few hours

"it's a nice place you built up here Deku " he said as he climed over the the tree to the tree house and when he saw that izuku was naked his first reaction was

"what the hell you are doing you ?"

Although they were young but they were quite mature for their age

"its not what yo yo you think, its just my clothes suddenly just melted and and that's it"

"melted?, which bastard did it, I'll kill that bastard"

"no no no…" izuku was panicky and he tried to explain what really happened

After a few hours he told kacchan what happen but he didn't tell the truth just that he was a little down and when he arrive here his body seemed to heat up and burn his clothes

Although it was full of suspicion bakugo didn't pursue it anymore and told him to wear the clothes first

When izuku was putting on the clothes bakugo seemed to realized something and suddenly ask"did you awaken a quirk or something?" although it seemed like a silly question but that was the only thing he could thing of when izuku told him his body heated up

"maybe… I don't know its just I feel very different but I don't really know yet" izuku replied

"he he he he good for you " was bakugo replied he didn't ask any question and after a while he said

"deku my parents are going abroad and it will probably be long time when we will meet each other, I was worried about you but seeing that you seem to miraculously seem to be able to have quirks I can leave without concern"

They walked side by side together and for long time they didn't speak only after they almost reach his home that Izuku said "14 years , 14 years old I will enter the UA academy and during that time I will no longer need your protection I will but I will be your rival then …"

Bakugo was silent and then he laugh loudly"hahahahaha bastard all these years ive looked after you now that you seemed to have a quirk youre planning to be my rival hahahahahahah you're on bastard and if that time comes I'll fricking kill ya, ya hear"

Izuku was slightly stunned as he realized that this violent friend of him didn't seem to think that he was lying and believe whatever he was saying

"of course you would lets fight then when we see each other "

Izuku said as he reach his home and turned to face his friend they fist bumb each other and kacchan left leaving him with one sentence "see ya at academy then"

He walked a small pace and from behind although he was young people seeing this would be shocked as bakugo at this time was carrying with him a heroic spirit which was no different than those belonging to the top heroes

Perhaps he was happy or perhaps he was glad that his friend has quirks or perhaps something else but it seemed as if something was lifted up from him

Izuku entered his house and he just fall flat asleep on his bed

**DREAM**

_Izuku suddenly woke up but not in his bed it was in some strange place with mountains and a huge river and he was suddenly in the middle of the river standing on top of it_

"_this is werid" he mutterd _

_His mind was clear and he said this is some strange dream I'm having it looks so real_

_An old voice Suddenly spoke 'boy this is not a dream this is real and yet unreal"_

"_huh real unreal?"_

_A blackshadow appeared in front of izuku and it was an old man who with a gaze seemed to penetrate every thing about izuku and see all his secrets _

"_excuse me but who are you?" izuku asked _

"_I am All for one " a simple replied_

"_what?." Izuku was about to ask some question but he was cut off when the man spoke again_

" _I am simply a soul that's about to disappeared, you are the chosen to be the successor of us but you are simply too young to know anything don't worry as you grow up you will learnt all of it for now I'll passed on to you my knowledge, my experience, my skills, all of it to you, you wont be able to use it immediately but you can train your body to use it ,all these will be imprinted to your mind and maybe one day you will be able to achieved what I couldn't ''_

"_what does it mean?" mumbled izuku_

_The old man spoke again " the seal has already been weakened and you can use 10 percent of your powers but you need to train your body to be able to handle that power or else your body will be badly injured and also possibly crippled, you have the knowledge of the past era to help you understand about your power and how to use them …"_

_The old man started to fade away as well as the surroundings just as the surroundings was about to disappear another voice said " kid in order to defeat that cursed person you will need to possess then greatest courage that you can summon, be strong, be kind, be faithful be compassionate, and perseverance "_

_**PLUSS ULTRA**_

_With that the voice and the surroundings fade away as izuku woke up from his sleep_

**Note:This is crazy, All for one is a good guy! "-" and its kind of like izuku is his successor like how the hell did It end up this way and he is already dead then why the hell is Almight searching for a successor **

**I truly have no idea what is gonna happen….. stay tuned to find out more about this **

**And I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a long time here it is chapter 3, its coming along been busy with exams and what not hope all of you enjoy it! **

* * *

As izuku woke up he realized that he was sweaty and his clothes was sticky so he went to take a bath and put on a new clothes .

He found out that he was stronger and his skin seem to be tougher so he test out a punch

*Whusssh whoosh shoosh* it was just a normal punch but the power it contain was terrifying

He was shocked and happy, the sudden increased in strength must have been because of the weakened seal, he hasn't even activated his quirk yet his physical strength was already terrifying

He went about his daily routine but he didn't go to school and his mother seem to have a misunderstanding about him she didn't say anything, his grades were perfect so she allowed him freedom

He went to an isolated place near the forest and he started training there according to the information imprinted to realized that it was such a difficult training but he persist. Because now he has power and no lomger the quirkless kid that everyone ridiculed ,

"**WHAT?!" **voiced was heard and that was inko's voice as she was shocked when she heard Izuku voice "I'll be going to the U.A academy" he said

"but son you don't have a quirk"

"actually I didn't tell you yet but my quirk seem to have been awakened suddenly that's why I wanted to go there"

"you have awoken your quirk?" she was surprised

"yes it was just a few days and it seem that I was just one of the rare cases , he he he" he replied

She find it hard to believe and ask "what is your quirk then?" with a quiver voice

"its somewhat like an enhancement type where I became strong," with that he showed his power he led her out of the room picked her up and jump up high in the sky it was such a high jump that for a moment it look like they were flying and he with his small stature was carrying his mother was unbelievable

His mother was surprised and then she laugh loudly she didn't seem scared that he might suddenly loose his grip and that she would fall down or anything she just laugh and with a deep look and sense of pride she said" all these years you didn't seem to give up of going to be hero you studied and do all sort of crazy stuff and look like your hard work paid off, I'll support in whatever you do"

He look at her with teary eyed but didn't say anything "all he has to do was work harder defeat the strongest being that existed during ancient times and and during that time have fun easy" he wryly smiled at himself and his sense of uneasy was growing but his determination was also apparent in his eyes

"my son is growing up, I can't be idle anymore time to start working then" said inko with a mysterious glint in her eyes which she seem to have been able to hide from her son

**TIMESKIP ( "-")**

A boy wearing a UA uniform was standing outside the gate of the academy his figure was lean and he seem to be a weak guy his skin was fair and his look was somewhat gentle

Yes this mofos is izuku midoriya and he's now about to take the final examination to enter the academy and that this examination is testing their abilities

He was excited and walked to the waiting room where there are a group of studenst that's already there

When they saw him there was a lot of bunch who were looking at him with face full of contempt he didn't mind that over

Then a person or more specifically a tall half wolf half man came over

"alright I'll be taking the roll called those present please respond"

A roll called was announce

Todoroki

Asui

Uraraka

Sero

Yaoyorozu

Bakugo

Midoriya

….

…

.

When the name was called out a a voiced was suddenly heard a rough voice and people could actually tell it was from a very bad tempered person

"Bastard you're finally here , prepare to die a cruel some death you bastard " said bakugo

"kachhan you're also here I'm glad I wont be so alone anymore" replied izuku

People who heard this reply was confused one was just blantly threatening the person while the other was glad and when they see that these two were actually conversing like two old friends reuniting

Bakugo and izuku was talking and asking their well being but there was one person who when they heard the attendance roll called slightly smiled

"my idiot is also here and it seems its true that he's now possessed a quirk"

* * *

thats it for this chapter , hope you all enjoy it all. stay tuned for the next chapter and do give out suggestions i am open to all


	5. Chapter 5

**this is kind of like a spur of the moment, and its been awhile since the last update, **

**just want to mention before hand, the exams here are similar to like how it goes in the anime, so just a heads up and yeah i hope you guys enjoy reading it**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The examination went by without a hitch, the teachers who were observing were very proud of this batch of students especially Bakugo, Todoroki, and Lida

Although the rest all did very well it's just that these three were very eye catching, they were also surprised about Midoriya as being an academy for future heroes they did a background research for students and he was found to be quirkless until recently he seem to have awakened his quirk, but its not like this has not happened before its just that its a very very rare situations

"congratulations to Eraser head it seems like you got a good batch of students this year" the principal said

"dont try to expel all of them now" Almight joke

Eraser head just look at those fresh students with lazy eyes, nobody knew what he was thinking, among the heroes he was a mysterious hero, although it seems like none of the students could catch his attention instead there was someone who caught his attention

And like that the exams ended and among the participants half of the group was excepted into class A

And like that Midoriya begins his new life to become a hero

Then a huge news arrived that Almight would be among the teachers teaching the students, the number one hero, this news was very shocking and like that news reporter flooded the gates of the hero academy

The academy had a system that even reporterswould not allow to enter as they were try to train future heroes,

But like all else it all died down very quickly

Midoriya was getting used to his life as well as trying to get along with his classmates, and he learn a few things like Todoroki was the son of the number 2 hero Endeavor, Lida was the brother of Ingenium

He was able top get along well with the others especially Tsuyu a girl who has a frog like abilities and appearance and Uraraka whose abilities can make any objects she touches to become weightless

"Alright class settle down" Eraser head said

"i'm sure youre getting used to your new routines here"

"yess" the class responded

Cough"all right now we need to know how much strong you are? This is important for us teachers to help you all develop your abilities, so follow me to the training ground"

Everyone was excited some of the group whose main quirks were not power type were feeling nervous

Bakugo glance at Midoriya and there was someone else who looked towards Midoriya and that was Momo Yaoyorozu

The test was actually very simple, there was a dummy especially made by the academy for this type of purpose

All they need to do was to either punch or used their quirk to either blast or destroy the dummy if that was even possible

The first one to go was Bakugo and with his hothead temper and foul mouth

"Die!"

He blasted the dummy using his quirk and it was quite an explosion

The students who saw this was like

"die? Wait is that what a hero should said?"

The next one was Todoroki he uses his flame to heat up the dummy and then uses his freezing ability this combination resulted in a huge steam explosion

A single thought runs through everyones mind

"a monster aswell"

Then it was Momo turn she uses his creation quirk to actually create a laser gun and fired at the dummy leaving holes to appear and her marksmanship abilities was excellent as all the shots were headshots

By now some of the students were dripping from sweat even the teachers who were observing this secretly was shocked beyond belief as it seems these students quirks are in a sense overpowered

Next up was Midoriya

His figure seems like his quriks is not a power based type and seeing him like that some of the students were secretly relieved

He walked up standing next to the dummy and then

**BAAAAM**

A huge force blast the dummy away as well as part of the ground was destroyed

Everyone including the teachers jaw were wide open

You could fit in eggs inside there jaws

They were shocked at the power Midoriya released but that was not the key of it

they all clearly saw he was using just his finger

He just flicked his finger and the destructive force behind that simple flicked was just monstrous

"was he even human"

He came back to where the rest of the students were like nothing happened

Clearly that was not his full power

Everyone one was like just what did this dude eat to get this much power?

* * *

**so there it... not to shaby i hope? hehehe and yeah if you guys have any ideas to make this much more good or anything please do give im open to all and i'm still new to this so i'm trying to figure out different stuffs until next time stay home stay safe and keep reading or writing heheh fanfiction.**


End file.
